The Number 47
by Stalker-San-Alchemist
Summary: Goku finds a mysterious book while waiting for his friends. He shows it to them and they just say "it's just a children's book, forget about it." But then Goku starts acting differently and everyone notices it. Will Goku go mad, all because of a number


**Author's Note****: **_**Okay, just to start this out, a lot of this is from a video on youtube that my buddeh Lana aka eds.angel. I don't know how far this'll get, but the first part is from the video…except…Saiyuki form….and me editing it a bit….Enjoy!**_

Goku's sitting in the jeep, waiting for the others to come out of the hotel with the rest of their stuff.

He always ended up waiting for them.

He sighed and then leaned on one of the bags, then noticed a small book laying on the ground.

Being as curious as he could be, he picked it up and looked at it. It read, "The Number 47" on the front of it.

Many moments later, the others—Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai—came out and got into the jeep.

They noticed Goku looking at a small book, "Hey monkey, whatcha lookin at?" Gojyo asked rudely as he leaned over to take a peak.

"Hey guys" Goku began as he leaned towards Sanzo and Hakkai, totally ignoring Gojyo, "I found this book…It starts off as a tale, of a little, furry bunny who wanted to find 47 carrots."

Sanzo stared at him with the usual "you're insane, now shut the hell up" stare and replied: "Carrots…?"

"Is this a children's book?" Hakkai asked.

"YES!...it explains everything about my life!"

Later, when they arrived at a new village, in the hotel room….

"I need someone to help me out, okay!?" Goku shouted as he freaked out.

"W-we w-we will help you out, okay?" Gojyo said, kinda freaked about Goku and put his hand on his shoulder.

Goku slapped it away, "STOP TALKING TO ME!"

**All numbers have a pattern**

"Alright, you know what? Let's see how much change I have in my pocket right now." Goku said, then reached into his pocket, pulled out some change and set it on the table.

Goku counted it and looked at Hakkai. "That's 47 cents, man!"

"42 cents.." Hakkai corrected.

…

"My birthday: 10 – 17 – 88…10 plus 17 plus 88….that's 47!"

"That's 115…" Hakkai corrected again.

…

Goku spread some papers on the floor with drawings and writing of people on them.

"All these birthdays add up to 47…Vin Laden: 3..10…that's 47"

"That's 13." Gojyo corrected, annoyed.

…

"Jesus Crist….12 plus 25 equals 47….Oprah…4 plus 29…." Goku continues ranting, until Gojyo interrupts him.

"Did you draw all these pictures!?" Gojyo said, pointing to the stick people.

"Yes!" Goku said, sounding upset.

"Dude, you are an honor's mad…" Gojyo said.

Goku's pants, then says: "It all equals 47..trust me!"

"No it doesn't…" Gojyo replied.

**All patterns contain a message.**

Goku's circling words from a magazine, Sanzo sitting next to him thinking he's an idiot.

"Every 47th word on the 47th page…it means something."

Goku then circles a picture of a fish and gets out of his chair, freaked out and backs up to the wall. "Dude…it's a fish man!"

"You circled a picture of a fish…!" Sanzo said annoyed.

"I know!" Goku said, still freaked out.

…

Goku and Gojyo are sitting at a computer. "It's all right there. September 11th, 2001. …9…plus 11…plus 2001…" Goku began, then looked at Sanzo seriously. "that's 47."

Gojyo stared at him…."Are you serious…" He questioned doubtfully.

…

Goku stared at Hakkai with wide eyes. "WHAT TIME IS IT! WHAT TIME IS IT RIGHT NOW!" Goku ranted as he ran to the stove to check the time.

"Wait…it's not…no…" Hakkai rants in the background.

Goku pointed at the stove clock, which showed 10:58 p.m. "It's right here. 1 plus 0 plus 5 plus 8…is 47!"

…

"This is freaking me out man, you gotta help me!" Goku said as he was on the floor.

"Maybe…we could get you a tutor." Hakkai suggested sarcastically.

"I don't WANNA TUTOR!" Goku shouted.

**All messages reveal destiny.**

Goku was counting napkins. "47, I counted 47 napkins!"

"Probably not…" Hakkai ranted in the background.

"47…bottles of wine!" …"There's only 3."

…

"Did you count all this?" Hakkai asked.

"No, I can just tell, okay!?"

…

"You are too mad!" Gojyo shouted.

…

Goku was sitting in a corner, in the fetal position hyperventilating. "I don't wanna be afraid…"

…

Goku stole Sanzo's gun and held Hakkai to the ground with it pointed to his head. "What does it mean!?" "I don't know…!"

…

Goku studied his past research, "It's all here!"

…

Goku went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and scraped it against the edge of the sink on it's flat side.

…

"47 people died, on the 47th day of the 46th year!...47 times 7 is 47….47 plus 4..is 47…There's 47 letters in my name!..."

…

Goku walks through a door into the main room where the others are. "Guys, 47 minutes, I was just in the bathroom."

**The number 47**

**Author's Note 2****:**_** Alright, the link for the video is set for my homepage so just click on that if you wanna see it.**_


End file.
